Super Robot Wars FIRST
by Mattman324
Summary: War is brewing. Some aliens descend to Earth, others come from within the Earth itself, and the combined alliance of Zeon and Giganos forces man to fight man as well. But through all this, mankind will rise to the challenge. Thus begins the First Robot War.


The year is 0079 of the Universal Century - late 0079 at that. The Universal Century started when mankind, now formed into one Earth Federation, began moving its burgeoning population into space, creating colonies organized into Sides. These new homes offered a place for humanity to live... and die.

Twenty years ago, the Side furthest from the Earth known as Side 3 declared itself the Republic of Zeon and declared independence from the Earth Federation, which the Federation allowed (though they leveled an "embargo", this really meant that Side 3 had nothing to trade - the other neutral colonies at Side 6 and on the Moon in the forming "Republic of Giganos" still freely traded with Side 3. There was no attempt to stop this.) Fifteen years ago, the man who desired the independence of the colonies and ruler of the Republic of Zeon, one Zeon Zum Deikun, was killed by unknown means. His successor, one "Degwin Sodo Zabi", stepped up on the military aspects and redeclared his nation the "Principality of Zeon".

At this time, a controller to a giant mecha was found on Earth - this robot was soon dubbed the "Original Robot", and had two scientists - one Dr. Rara and one Dr. Sonada - studying it intensively. Around the same time, a Dr. Saotome discovered an ancient form of energy from space known as Getter Rays, and a Dr. Kabuto, coming back from an excavation of Bardos Island, began working with a new ore, Japanium, discovered beneath Mt. Fuji.

Five years ago, a large intersteller being crashed through the Side 3 area. Though it was seemingly destroyed by the time it crashed into Tokyo, thanks in part to a large lion mecha that seemingly chased after it, this would start causing a great deal of tension between Zeon and its Giganos ally and the Earth Federation.

Nine months ago, Zeon, having created Mobile Suits #humanoid robots of the style of the Original Robot# known as the Zaku, declared a war against the Earth Federation, supposedly in the name of independence. Initial fighting lasted one month, and by the end of it most of Sides 1, 2, and 5 were wiped out by poison gas and Australia had a massive crater from a dropped colony. On top of this, the Giganos Empire was pelting the Earth with its Mass Driver. Half of mankind's population was simply... gone. Realizing that this type of war and the nukes that had already been unfurled (in response to a second attempted colony drop) would only end badly, mankind signed a treaty in Antarctica banning the use of things such as poison gas and nuclear weapons. Unfortunately, this opened up the Earth to a more conventional attack by Mobile Suits and the Metal Armors of Giganos, which meant that in the last eight months, only a few frontiers, most of South America, and Japan had not fallen to these human invaders.

There were quite a few other problems on the rise, however. The colony drop had caused a chain reaction which quite shook up the Earth, and from it the Darius Empire had begun attacking, seemingly coming from the depths of the oceans at random. Though these attacks were random, they were also methodical, suggesting that the Darius Empire had been waiting... At the same time, in Japan there was another problem. Dr. Rara and his wife had taken the Original Robot and created many like it, and declared a war on Japan. On one hand, the Earth Federation didn't want to have to handle it, and allowed the now Commander Sonada - with three prototype robots, built so much like the unpilotable Original Robot that they could only respond to specific individuals - to fight his strange type of war. On the other, Mr. Rara did protect his territory harshly from all sides - the one Zeon attack force led into his land was duly destroyed.

But of course, this couldn't be the only problem. From deep space, multiple aliens are approaching Earth, some of whom are following the trails of a group of aliens who had taken refuge there years earlier, others of whom are about to receive a message from Earth itself. Within the Earth, two armies began awakening, disturbed from their long slumber by the colony drop. The missing Dr. Kabuto had gone missing, leaving his lab in the care of Dr. Yumi. And in what seemed unimportant to the world at large, a girl was stolen from her parents, in what would eventually become a major conflict that would embroil an entire galaxy in war...

But there was hope. Dr. Sonada's "Core Robots" may have had issues, but they displayed emulatable power, such that Dr. Yumi built a robot with similar design aspects known as "Aphrodite A" and piloted by his daughter. Three prototype Metal Armors had been stolen from Giganos, and were being taken to Side 7 on a new starship - the White Base, first of the Pegasus Class, built for the opening phases of the new Federation "Project V". Darius's invasions have been stopped by a mysterious metal Dragon of great power and a small series of support craft - all sides have attempted to reach out to this battleship, but none have thus bore fruit. Dr. Saotome has built a working prototype of a robot built to explore space - the Getter Robo. 3G, an organization based in G-Island City (a city on the Tokyo Bay) has begun working on its own giant robots, and is soon to unveil the fruits of its labor. And in secret, many other robots are being worked on or found, those that will be useful in the upcoming conflict.

Two groups stand in the middle of all of this - the first is a single student on Side 7, unaware of the great fate which will soon befall her, and the other is group of Giganos and Zeon soldiers, soon to get swept up in a war which is much larger than the one they joined for...

~ means no plot, or only small plot elements, ~~ means pre-show. Some other shows may make appearances - consider these to be hints of things to come.

Mobile Suit Gundam  
Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team  
Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket  
Mobile Suit Gundam (MSVs) ~  
Metal Armor Dragonar  
* Metal Armor Dragonar (Artbook MAVs) ~

Mazinger Z  
* Mazinger Z (Manga) ~  
Getter Robo  
* Getter Robo (Manga) ~  
Mazinger Z VS Getter Robo

Gaiking: Legend of Daiku Maryu  
Hyper Combat Unit - Dangaioh  
Invincible Superman Zambot 3  
GEAR Fighter Dendoh  
HEROMAN  
* Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventures  
Marriage of God and Soul Godannar ~~  
The King of Braves GaoGaiGar ~~

Ok, so it isn't Super Robot Wars ME. This is actually a different one that I've been working on in my head for a while, following the idea of small but sequential SRW games. It also is to help give me something to write that isn't in my main universe - the one TKOTHE is in - and to get over the fact that SRW GC will never be touched on again (GC is infact my favorite SRW)

That said! I'm pretty much done with the planning on this one. I need to watch a few shows, but I'm pretty solid on what's making it in - all I need to do is finish Getter Robo and Dendoh (I'm over halfway done with both), rewatch Zambot 3, and then watch most of Mazinger Z (which I will begin to do soon, when I finally buy the Discotek release). All in all, you should expect this project to start in earnest... oh, I'd say by about October.


End file.
